


Some Things Are Just Meant To Be

by Shippertrash_05



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a Jotun, Loki was never taken by Odin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Alternative Universe where Loki was never taken by Odin. Instead, he was raised as the son of Laufey. Fast forward into the future, the alliance between Jotunheim and Asgard is fragile, and so Laufey suggests another type of alliance: a marriage between his son and the son of Odin. Seeking to keep peace, Odin agrees.[UPDATE: Abandoned]





	1. Prologue

“I will not be marrying some oaf from Asgard!” Loki shouted at his father, staring at him in disbelief. “I am not some possession you can throw away at the first opportunity! I am not leaving my home to go somewhere where our kind are considered monsters!” He vociferated.

“Know your place, Loki,” Laufey responded with a strong voice. 

“I know my place! It is /here/! You swore that I was the one destined to the throne! And yet you send me away the first chance you get,” he added with a cynical laughter. He was losing his mind. He hated this god awful place, hated how dark it was, hated how small he was compared to all the other Jotuns. Hated how he had been mistreated all of his life because of other’s jealousy. 

But he had pushed all of that aside knowing full well the throne was to be his, and when it would be, he would finally prove himself to everyone. That he was /worthy/! That he was smart, faster, better, despite not being physically stronger.

And yet, he was being married off. Cast away. All of this would have been for /nothing/. 

“Silence!” Laufey shouted. “You are my most brilliant son and yet I have to explain to you why you were chosen for this task. You find me very disappointed, Loki.”

Loki swallowed hard. Those words got to him. Always got to him.

“My apologies, Father. I simply do not understand why such an alliance is necessary with Asgard. Do we not already have an alliance with them?”

“You fool,” Laufey’s strong voice resonated. “The alliance is fragile. And so are we. Asgard could destroy us any moment now. We are not ready for such a battle. But we would be, if we knew each and every of their weaknesses.”

Loki narrowed his brows a little, jaw half dropping. And suddenly, he understood. And Laufey laughed.

“My son, did you truly think I wished to marry you off for no reason?” He got up from his throne. “You are wise, mischievous, and analytical. You will be my eyes and ears in Asgard at all times. You will meticulously see their every weakness, their every entry point other than the bifrost. You will be the one to lead our armies into Asgard to conquer it. You will rule over Asgard one day; my son,” he explained. 

“Of course, Father.”

“Now go get prepared. This oaf ought to like you.”

Loki nodded before turning on his heels.

Perhaps this plan was not so bad after all.


	2. Remembrance

Loki was brought to Asgard by the Bifrost, alone. He had already changed from his Jotun form, adopting a look that would not frighten Asgardians. 

And honestly, his jaw dropped when he finally saw Asgard. It ought to be the most beautiful place in all the realms. Loki was stricken by its beauty as he was lead to the palace, not understanding anymore why he was whining earlier.

Oh right. He would have to marry their son. 

Loki’s expression changed back to a brooding one when they entered the palace, Loki soon enough meeting Frigga and Odin, to whom he spoke in a charming manner; he could already tell he had won the heart of Frigga. 

“As delightful as it was to meet you both, I believe we are missing someone?” Loki suggested, realizing their son was not around.

He just wanted to get this over with.

Odin grumbled. “I’m afraid my son has decided to be incredibly rude and late,” Odin explained. “My apologies, Loki, son of Laufey. I assure you, my son is usually not this impolite.” 

Loki nodded and offered him a smile. “No harm done. Perhaps we could visit the palace while waiting for his arrival?”

____________________________

Thor had been infuriated when he found out of the marriage. It wasn’t that he was to be married to a male. That wasn’t the problem. Everyone knew that Thor would have his fun and spend his time with anyone he pleased, as long as his partner was pleased as well of course. But an arranged marriage like this? He hated the idea. He didn’t even want to get married.

So to protest it, he took his time getting ready that morning. He woke late, knowing Laufey’s son would already be arriving as Thor took his shower. Every part of him screamed that he should already be in the throne room, being the proper son and taking this engagement with grace. But Thor didn’t particularly care about that. He wanted to show his father that he did not want this. Hopefully a few acts of insubordination would suffice.

This was why Thor made his way down to the throne room an hour late. He strode in on silent feet, watching as his parents spoke to the Jotun prince. He masked the surprise on his face, seeing the handsome male instead of a blue frost giant. He stayed silent, placing himself beside his mother and standing tall.

“I’m terribly sorry father. I was caught up with some business.” He said in a breathy tone, waving his hand for a moment before settling his eyes on the Jotun. “I’m terribly sorry for my rudeness. Why don’t I show you the castle myself to make up for it?”

Loki didn’t know exactly what he had imagined, but certainly not this. When /Thor/ arrived he felt his heart skip a beat. 

He was attracted to him.

Fuck.

“That is an excellent idea,” Odin replied although he had his eye on Thor, rather disappointed with this son’s late arrival but at least he was enthusiastic and didn’t make a fool out of himself.

Loki was baffled; he stared at him far too long. 

He was woken up from his trance when Frigga and Odin bid their goodbyes. He literally wanted to grab them both to make them /stay/ because Loki wished not to be alone with this—

Adonis.

Yet, he would soon have to be; he would be his /husband/. Oh god. Oh /god/. 

“Didn’t you wish to discuss more about the alliance?” Loki mumbled to Odin in a distraught manner.

“Why of course, but why don’t we do this at dinner? This way, you can now get to know my son,” Odin explained before he gave Thor a glance that pretty much meant ‘Do not disappoint me’. He put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, before he offered him a smile. “Welcome home,” he finished before he and Frigga left, leaving effectively Loki alone with his soon-to-be husband.

Loki was jittering, he had thought he would be so detached but he already /wasn’t/!

He tried to act all composed. And he almost succeeded. Almost.

“Lead the way then.”

Thor smiled softly at Loki, crossing his arms behind his back. He gripped onto his wrists, ignoring the disapproving look in his father’s eye. Now he felt suddenly stupid for not coming sooner. Loki was quite handsome indeed. And he was staring, which only made Thor’s smirk widen for a moment. He glanced at his father and mother as they spoke their goodbyes, leaning in and brushing his lips gently against his mother’s cheek. When his father and mother had left, those bright blue hues settled on Loki’s.

“Where would you like to go first?” Thor stepped toward Loki’s side, leaving a healthy distance between them for formal purposes.

“I don’t care,” he replied right away, tense. He didn’t want to come off like this but he didn’t know how to act around him at all. He thought he would just lie his way around Asgard, charm his husband to be and just—

But he was taken aback.

Loki cleared his throat. 

“My apologies. I didn’t mean to sound rude. I don’t care where we go first, as long as it’s with you.” Stay charming. Play the perfectly nice man. Don’t let anything slip.

But honestly the fact that he was attracted to him totally pushed him off tract and got under his skin, making him— more like himself.

Thor raised a curious eyebrow. “As long as it’s with me?” He mused softly. “I’m glad that we can agree at least on that Loki.” He gave the slightly smaller male a sweet smile. It truly warmed his heart, that simple phrase that Loki spoke.

“How about the gardens first? They truly are a wonder.” He hummed quietly and offered Loki his hand to take.

“The gardens sound delightful,” Loki said as he was about to follow him, hands behind his back.

He then noticed the open hand and he was taken aback again, staring at the hand and then back at Thor with— confusion.

Thor swallowed for a moment, feeling a blush cross his cheeks from Loki’s scrutinizing gaze. He quickly moved his hand up to his scalp, scratching gently for a moment before moving toward the doors.

“My mother planted a lot of the flowers and the trees herself, wanting to add her own touch to the castle as well as have a different sort of atmosphere than the castle itself.” Thor rambled slightly, heart pounding in his chest as he licked his lips. He kept his eyes forward as they made their way to the gardens, his hands tucked back into the folds of the clothes he wore.

Loki regretted not taking the hand. He should have. No. He shouldn’t have. He can’t get attached. He’s here on a /mission/. To betray him.

He followed him but didn’t exactly focus on what he was saying. “I see. It’s very beautiful,” Loki replied although honestly— he was looking at Thor.

“Yes it is. Honestly it’s my favorite place to go. Most people expect my favorite place to be the arena, which is great and all, but it’s always so quiet here that nobody bothers me.” He shrugged his shoulders and hummed softly.

Loki listened to him, admiring him. Something about him— it just made him drawn to him. He wanted to scream, he thought he would have been so distant, so easily— 

Or so he thought. 

“So—“ He began. “I’m to assume that this is where you’d come if we have a quarrel?” He rose a brow, and smirked a little. “And I’m not to disturb you when you do?”

Thor smiled softly, glancing back at Loki for a moment. “You should be able to disturb me all that you want.” He chuckled and nibbled on his lip. “I’d rather us talk about things rather than one of us storm off to brood.” He mused and traced his fingers along one of the plant leaves.

Loki watched him carefully. He wondered for a moment how it would be like if he was truly here simply to marry him.

Would he be happy? Or afraid? Afraid Thor wouldn’t like him? Afraid he would be with him for show and be with someone else for love behind closed doors like most arranged marriages? 

It hurt Loki’s mind to even think of it. 

‘Focus on why you’re here; not him’.

He thus nodded. “Very clever.”

Thor stayed quiet for a moment, assessing Loki’s answers for him. Everything was short, clipped. ‘Why should I bother trying if he doesn’t want this?’

“If you do not want to be married, we can come to some sort of agreement now. If there is someone else you wish to be with instead.” Thor admitted softly, those bright hues flickering a bit. “But we have to do this. So I figured we might as well be friends in misery instead of hating each other for the rest of our lives.”

Loki would have agreed to that in a heartbeat had this been— someone else. But the thought— No. He had been ready to pretend to like him, but he was not ready to pretend he did not like him.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“Friends in misery?” Loki repeated the words. “Was there someone else you had wished to be with instead?”

“No. Not in the slightest actually.” Thor shrugged his shoulders and glanced up at Loki. “I just figured you might from the way you’re acting... you know, quick but short answers such like before.” He reached out, deciding to be a little cheesy as he plucked one of the star flowers from its stem.

“But I would like to try to be with you for real, let things fall as they may if you will.” He murmured, offering the flower to Loki and gazing into his eyes.

The only thing Loki ever was interested in Jotunheim was the throne and making his father proud. He wanted no one else. Nothing else. He had never truly felt home in Jotunheim, he always felt like he was meant to be somewhere else.

Maybe this was where he was meant to be? Maybe this was why Laufey chose him to be sent off to Asgard? 

“I do not have anyone else,” Loki replied instantly. And it was true really. 

Loki rose a brow when he was offered the flower. What an oaf, he thought, but this time in a fond manner. 

He took it of course and grinned but he didn’t know what the hell to do with it. 

“I think I’d like that very much,” he nodded. 

But how was he going to be real if he had to end up betraying him?

Thor knew it was silly, but was glad anyways when Loki took the offered flower. It made him feel better after Loki simply staring at his hand as if it were an alien specimen. He was a little less embarrassed about that now.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He mused softly, tucking his hands behind his back once more. He nodded to the flower. “The star flower is one of my favorites, it blooms only during the night and wilts within twenty four hours. But they bloom every night at sunset. It’s a gorgeous sight.” ‘Like you.’ He bit his tongue. ‘Calm down. No need to scare him off.’

Had Loki known Asgard was so beautiful and bright, he would have been the one to come up with his marriage idea. Of course it still wasn’t like Loki to force something upon himself like that but he had a feeling he would enjoy it; perhapd a little too much. 

He noted that in his mind; Star flower was one of his favourites. Loki stared at the flower for a moment before looking up at Thor.

“Will you watch it with me tonight when it blooms?” Can’t believe he asked that. He shouldn’t get attached. Shouldn’t. Get. Attached. 

His father was in the back of his mind; then again— how long until he asked anything fron Loki? It would take time to learn how Asgard worked... right? So Loki had plenty of time to just— enjoy? Right? 

Loki was trying to convince himself. 

‘If he wasn’t so damn attractive and adorable this would be easier’

‘Oh so he’s adorable now?’

Loki wanted to slap himself.

Thor glanced up at Loki, his heart catching in his throat. “Yes. I think we can arrange that. Dinner is not until after sunset so... yes.” He said quickly, heart pounding in his chest as he bit his lip.

“Where shall we go next?”

Thor was tempted to hold out his hand for Loki, but instead decided against it as he turned back toward the castle. “How about a surprise?” He mused softly, tapping his fingers on his jaw. “If I remember correctly, from when we were younger, you would practice magic.” He mused softly, leading Loki through the castle and into his mother’s library. This was where they kept everything, especially the magically versed section.

‘From when we were younger?’ Loki echoed in his mind. Had he said that? No. Loki had never been in this place before. What on Asgard was he about? Did he believe him to be someone else? 

“I don’t—“ he began, about to explain he had never once been here but once he saw all the books he was taken aback. All Frost Giants were so uneducated— uninterested in books or any type of literature; Loki was the only one.

“By all the gods...” He whispered as he roamed around the library. “I am never leaving this place,” he whispered to himself, in complete awe.

Thor beamed with pride, glad that he could at least make his future husband happy with something like this. “All of these were collected by my mother throughout the centuries. Some of them even magically versed to teach of spells.” He murmured, stepping up behind Loki and placing a hand gently on his shoulder. “I’m glad that you will enjoy it.”

Loki admired the library and knew he would enjoy spend time in there. “Like it? I love it,” Loki exclaimed before he noticed the hand on his shoulder; or rather, he /felt/ it.

Like electricity down his spine.

What was it him? His thunder?

“Did you do that?”

Thor frowned for a moment, staring at his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “No... that wasn’t my power.” He tilted his head in confusion because a spark of its own had traced through his fingers and up his arm, but he hadn’t used his powers. “How odd...”

Loki rose a brow. Odd, yes. But Loki was curious. “Maybe you don’t know the full extent of your powers,” he suggested. He for one still had a lot to learn about his magic, which he would certainly do here, and thus assumed it had to be the same for Thor.

“Maybe so.” He mused softly and removed his hand gently. “But I never felt that sensation before today.” He frowned in confusion, examining his fingers for a moment, as if they would hold the answer. “Maybe my powers are expanding in some way.” He shrugged slightly.

Out of curiosity, Loki then reached to take Thor’s hand to examine it, and it did the very same thing again, only this time, stronger. “I think they are,” he replied. “Did you feel this?”

Thor gasped softly, fingers threading with Loki’s as the electricity arched through his veins. There was no way this could be his powers. He shivered a bit, pulling Loki closer. ‘An experiment.’ He told himself, until Loki was held gently against his chest. His gasped as the electricity raced to fill ever part of him that was touching Loki.

An experiment. Right.


	3. A Few Firsts

Of course Loki couldn’t exactly know what was causing the electricity, the sparks between them if you will. But he assumed it to be Thor’s doing; why would he think otherwise?

He let out a small surprised gasp as he was suddenly pulled to Thor, Loki putting his hands on his chest, attempting to get some distance between them because of how flushed he was, cheeks instantly become red. But to no avail; Thor was physically stronger than him.

Thor swallowed softly, staring down at Loki’s flushed cheeks. He liked how red they were for him, wanting to kiss them gently. Instead he just stared down at Loki, heart pounding wildly in his chest. He felt more than saw Loki’s hands push gently at his chest. He dropped his arms quickly, stepping back.

Loki had pushed him away on instinct, he was used to people being nice and /gentle/ with him. No kidding; he lived in Jotunheim.

“I—“ Loki began. “I’m sorry,” he replied instantly. “I’m afraid I’ve never been— close this way to someone before.”

Thor shook his head quickly. “No... no I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.” He mumbled, clasping his hands behind his back and swallowing hard.

“I um. Your rooms are supposed to be closer to mine but if you like we can have you stay closer to the library?”

Loki wanted to tell him that he _should_ have, that he should _do it again_ but nothing came past his lips. He simply gulped and did his best to look away.

Only he did a swift head turn once he talked about their rooms.

“We are not to share a room?” He asked with disappointment although coming in here first he would have much preferred to be alone.

Thor flushed a little bit, his cheeks heating up at the thought of sharing a room with Loki. They were supposed to yes. That had been the idea at first but Thor had told his father he wouldn’t want to share a room with a perfect stranger. Practical stranger. They had spent one weekend visit together but that was it.

“That can be arranged. I had gone this morning because I thought that neither of us would like to share my quarters so I had them make an adjacent room for you, but if you’d rather... we can share one room.” Thor whispered.

Of course, Loki had assumed they would be in the same room. He would have faked his enthusiasm. But learning they would not—

He did not fake his disappointment. And it surprised him. Shocked him to see he wanted to _share_ a room with someone else. What had gotten into him?

“We don’t have to, if you preferred to have your own room—“

“I did at first.” Thor admitted, reaching out slowly and brushing his fingers along Loki’s jaw for a moment. He felt that same spark of electricity and he bit his bottom lip gently.

“But I think I would quite like to share a room with you.” Thor murmured and dropped his hand.

Loki’s lips twisted into a fond, shy smile at that. So he didn’t want to be with anyone but— seeing him— just _talking_ to him for an hour made him want to change his mind?

He continued to just smile at him like that, about to respond before Frigga and Odin came back to them.

Odin spoke up first. “I see you decided to bring him to the library, my son. Very wise, you remembered.”

Remembered? Remembered what?

Thor swallowed softly, tucking his hair behind his ear and smiling a bit at Loki before glancing at his father. “Yessir.” He smiled softly and bit his bottom lip.

He looked at Loki for a moment, seeing the perplexed look on his face. “Don’t you remember that weekend when you came to visit Asgard? All you wanted to do was stay in the library.”

Loki stared at them all in confusion. He would have to go back to the library. Perhaps read about memories and how they could be taken away. Or—

Was he an impostor? They all seemed to remember who he was yet— he couldn’t remember ever coming here.

He would have to fake it a little. He thus chuckled nervously. “Of course I do.”

Thor smiled softly for a moment, glancing up at his parents. He had truly been surprised to be so happy with Loki here.

“Father, Mother, I was just about to show Loki to our room so we could ready for dinner.”

Why couldn’t he remember? Why, for the love of all gods, could he not remember? He was seriously so—confused.

He would not sleep that night. He would read in the library all night until he figured it out.

Odin responded. “Is that so? You changed your mind after all?”

Loki nodded. “It appears I am quite good at persuasion,” He teased a little, a charming smile on his lips as he looked at Odin and Frigga.

Thor rolled his eyes for a moment. “You sounded disappointed that we would not share a room so obviously I would have to change my mind to make my future husband happy.” He mused, smiling sweetly at Loki.

Loki flushed instantly and shot a half-glare at Thor; how could he embarrass him in such a way! "I did not!" he replied perhaps a little too harshly, cheeks turning into a shade of crimson, something that was unusual for Loki whom was usually...well, blue.

Thor smirked for a moment, offering Loki his hand. “Of course not. My mistake.” He mused, eyes flickering with laughter as he waited for Loki to take his hand.

Loki noticed how Frigga observed his behaviour and she smiled; oh no, no, no, were people now _noticing_ his interest? Why must he be so obvious?!

He wanted to swat away Thor’s hand just because he was so damn flustered but he dared not do such a thing in front of Odin and Frigga; Loki wasn't an idiot after all. He thus sulked a little but he did end up taking his hand.

"We shall see you both at dinner, then?" Odin asked. "Do not be late, son," he then added towards Thor.

Thor smiled a little bit, biting his lip and tugging Loki’s hand gently. “Yessir of course.” He nodded, actually planning to be on time. He kissed his mother on the cheek before making his way to his room with Loki. Well now their room.

Loki felt like a complete _child_ for being so easily dragged into Thor--

Into _their_ room. He couldn't even believe he was the reason they would share a room. What would his father _think_? Then agan, what Laufey didn't know couldn't hurt him, could it?

Loki thus made his way into the room, letting go of Thor's hand to explore (and also to have his heart beating normally again, not that he would even admit that to himself). He noticed how much of a mess it was; it was hard to miss.

"A few things will have to change around here."

Thor moved to his dresser, letting Loki go easily. He felt slightly content, his heart thrumming happily in his chest. He brushed aside his hair, glancing back at Loki’s words. A flush rose on his cheeks.

“It’s not usually this messy.” Thor mumbled and glanced around. “Honestly.”

Loki crouched down to pick up dirty clothes, showing it to Thor. "Really?" He asked before he shook his head a little and then closed his eyes, using his magic to clean up the whole room in a matter of half a minute.

He then took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked around, satisfied. "Ah, much better."

Thor made a little hmph noise in the back of his throat, reaching for his dresser and tugging it open. He riffled through the clothes for a moment before settling on a set of lighter robes. He started to strip off his clothes, setting them on the bed.

Loki looked around until his eyes set on Thor who was—

“What are you doing?” He asked instantly, although he knew what he was doing what he wanted to know was  _why_.

“Changing?” Thor turned to face him, raising one eyebrow. “We’re going to be living in the same room. You’ll see me naked often.” He smirked softly.

Loki swallowed hard. Right. But— he had expected none of that would happen until the actual wedding.

He felt the room suddenly became warmer, and his heart stammered against his chest as he looked at Thor with a mouth half opened— because he was about to speak but his stature rendered him speechless.

Loki was completely overwhelmed and it showed.

Thor smiled softly, a light blush hinting at his cheeks as he moved toward Loki. “I’m not... coming onto you or anything okay? I don’t want to ever pressure you for anything of the sort.” He whispered and cupped Loki’s cheek in one hand. He leaned down and kissed him gently, a very light brush of the lips.

"What?" Loki asked instantly as he was stripped out of his thoughts. Coming onto you? Pressuring him?

It took Loki a while to understand it; he figured the whole part of "consumating" the marriage was to be after the actual ceremony and Loki was _prepared_ for it and what not but he was so taken aback that--

He didn't even notice when Thor closed the distance between them and kissed him. He felt his heart stop, then race, and stammer against his chest and Loki was overwhelmed and knew not what to do. He didn't want to push him away, but this _was_ Loki's first kiss and he knew not how to respond.

Thor pulled back for a moment, feeling how stiff Loki was when his mouth brushed against the slimmer male. “Sorry...” Thor murmured again, swallowing a bit and taking a step back.

 _‘I probably shouldn’t have done that.’_ He thought and ran his fingers through his hair, facing away from Loki and making his way back to his dresser. He changed quickly, pulling on the new set of robes for dinner.

“If you want to bathe before dinner or something I can show you where you can go.” His eyes flicked back toward Loki, feeling suddenly nervous about the kiss and how Loki had such a stiff reaction.

It wasn't that Loki wanted to have such a stiff reaction; he just didn't know what to do. He was just staring at him with wide eyes, the poor Jotun more confused than he ever had been.

"I--" he began, unsure of what to do, or say. He had this overwhelming urge to kiss him again but he knew not how. And clearly, Thor did.

He thus suddenly gripped Thor's wrist so he would stop moving.

"Don't move," he then demanded, feeling those sparks in his veins again. He then slowly, tentatively, leaned forward, his eyes shifting back and forth from Thor's lips and eyes. He then tilted his head, just a little, before he gently pressed his cold lips upon his.

Thor blinked slowly, his wrist tingling where Loki gripped onto it. He was about to ask why he shouldn’t move when Loki leaned forward. His own heart paused for a beat as his eyes followed Loki’s actions.

A warmth spread through him when Loki’s mouth met his in a gentle kiss. He stayed where he was, afraid if he did more that Loki would pull back. He only tilted his head to the opposite way that Loki had tilted, breathing deeply and slowly wrapping one arm around Loki’s waist.

Perhaps one would think a grown man should have kissed someone before but Loki was far too busy in Jotunheim for such frivolous things, and even if he had the time, there was no one back home that he felt he wanted to share this moment with.

At first Loki’s nails dug in Thor’s wrist because of how nervous he was, but soon enough he released his grip on him, gently kissing him.

Loki extended his hand to Thor’s cheek, as if he was trying to make sure he wouldn’t move his face away from him.

He felt the sparks in between them all the more now as Thor’s arm was around him. But he dared not pulling away to say it.

Thor sighed softly as Loki’s nails dug into his wrist. Before suddenly it was gone and he moved the now free hand to curl with his other arm around Loki’s waist.

He leaned into Loki’s fingers, breathing deeply as he dug his own nails gently into Loki’s lower back. He didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to even move for the next hour. He was completely content there with Loki in his arms.

This time as they pressed together, Thor could actually feel the electricity that coursed along his veins and arched toward his fingers. He pulled Loki closer, slowly coaxing the slimmer male’s mouth open with the gentle caress of his tongue.

Loki melted into the kiss, at first he had been still stiff and all but soon enough he just completely _melted_ , so much that he was glad Thor was holding him because he was afraid his knees wouldn't hold.

So this was what kissing felt like. Loki was starting to understand a lot now.

He slowly brought his second hand to Thor's cheek, his thumbs now slowly stroking his skin and his beard, which was at times prickling against his lips, but in a way that only left him wanting more.

It was however when he felt Thor's tongue against his lips as he jolted into his arms; he had not seen that coming. The feeling went straight to his groin in a very embarrassing manner.

Thor tightened his grip on Loki, holding him flush against Thor’s own body. He loved the way that Loki melted into him, holding him closer with each breath. He sighed happily, feeling Loki’s thumbs brushing along his jaw as they kissed.

He felt how Loki jolted underneath his actions. He pulled away quickly, afraid that he had done something wrong. Soft pants escaped Thor’s parted lips as he stared down at Loki. He blinked slightly, forehead resting against Loki’s.

“I’m sorry... got a little carried away...” Thor whispered.

Once Thor pulled away Loki opened his eyes to look at him, his icy hues looking into his bright ones. You could read into his eyes a mix of fascination, need, and shock. He had not seen this coming. Not seen that he would already feel so connected with his husband to be. Not seen that he would react this way to his touch. Like-- like it was all meant to be.

His gaze fell to his lips again, remembering how it felt when Thor brushed his tongue upon his lips.

He wanted to try, too.

And so he leaned forward again, whispering a few words. "Don't apologize," he spoke softly, before he kissed him again, only for a short moment before his own tongue darted out to lick Thor's lips.

Thor had felt close to Loki, from the second they had met each other when they were only boys. It had been a great feeling to finally have someone that he could talk with his own age that was from a royal family. Sure he had Sif, who was a great friend. But he had felt a closeness with Loki that hadn’t happened before.

He even remembered the first time they had kissed. This had been in the library, they had been reading for hours on end, lounging together on one of the large window seats that encompassed the library. Thor hadn’t known what the feeling bubbling inside of him had been, the happiness that he felt with Loki. The content. When Loki had looked up from his book with that puzzled expression? Thor had just leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, like he had seen his father sometimes do to his mother.

And now? Thor knew that feeling inside of him as he held Loki gently against his chest. He watched as Loki arched and whispered. His heart fluttered as he tightened his grip once more, a low sound echoing in his throat as Loki’s tongue met his lips. He opened his mouth slowly, nails digging into Loki’s spine.

Of course Loki knew not of their past. But perhaps, he should have had an inkling. Normally alliances such as this one was preplanned before even birth. It was surprising that Loki didn't question the fact that this was so--out of blue.

Because it wasn't, only Loki had no clue. He firmly believed this was the first time he was in Asgard, the first time he was in Thor's presence. Yet, he felt so comfortable, like everything was so--familiar.

It was definitely odd.

But, all of that was out of Loki's mind, especially when Thor's mouth half opened, Loki's tongue soon sliding in, a groan leaving Loki's lips although he knew not how that sound came to be, or what it meant.

He inched closer, soon enough moving one of his hand from Thor's cheek to his neck, and then eventually his hair, fingers slowly brushing up against the golden locks.

Thor couldn’t help the growl that escaped his mouth as Loki’s tongue teased into his mouth. He lifted Loki with ease, wrapping the Jotun’s legs around his waist and practically slamming him against the bedroom wall.

“Loki...” he whispered against Loki’s lips, growling for a moment and sucking hard on Loki’s bottom lip.

Loki was new to all of this, so he moved slowly, quietly, tentatively. But judging by Thor's reaction, he certainly was doing the right thing.

Loki was continuing with his tongue, slowly but surely, until his legs were wrapped around Thor and he was suddenly pressed against the nearest wall. He was shocked to say the least, pulling away to look at Thor, breathing heavily, his heart stammering against his chest.

"Thor-- I-- I've never--"

Thor gripped onto Loki’s hips tightly, trying to stabilize his breathing as he stared up into Loki’s eyes. Part of him couldn’t believe he had just done such a thing. He swallowed and stared at Loki, setting him down slowly.

“I told you I would never pressure you into anything. And I meant it.” He breathed out and cupped Loki’s cheeks, stroking along his jaw gently. “Sorry I got carried away.” He whispered and kissed him gently, stepping back for a moment. “We should get to dinner.”

Loki hadn’t wished to make it sound that way but it was that way. “I—“ he began, about to tell Thor he wished not for him to _stop,_ but then he remembered dinner.

Right. He nodded.

“Right. We should,” he said before he cleared his throat and avoided looking at Thor, his cheeks having turned into a shade of crimson.


	4. Ready or not

"I don’t want to rush things.” Thor leaned into Loki, whispering in his ear and nibbling gently on Loki’s earlobe. “I want to take my time with you..” He breathed and licked a line along Loki’s ear before pulling away. “Come on, we have to get to dinner or we’ll be in such trouble with my father.” Thor chuckled and offered his hand to Loki.

Those words sent shivers down this spine _. ‘Take his time with him?’_ Loki honestly thought his heart was going to stop. He held on tight to Thor’s clothes. His knees were so weakened. Honestly he thought he was going to explode.   
  
Loki knew not what to say; except that his mind screamed to tell him he couldn’t wait. He took his hand and followed him out of the room.   
  
It took him a moment but once Loki was ready to speak up—  
  
“I can’t wait.”

Thor slowly traced his thumb along Loki’s palm, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself. “You can’t wait as in ‘let’s not wait’ or more of you’re looking forward to it?” He whispered, keeping his gaze forward as he did his best to focus on what was in front of him instead of the frost giant that was such a distraction beside him.

Loki chuckled. “The latter. You know we must get to dinner. I say we dare not come in late. I do not wish to see Odin’s wrath,” he teased a little; now that he was just holding Thor’s hand and had a little more space to breathe he felt less speechless and could begin talking like usual again.

Thor lifted Loki’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently and humming. “After dinner.. I wonder what I should teach you first.” He purred.

Loki had a feeling this dinner wouldn’t go as smoothly as it should. He would be so very distracted. His mind went placed it never went trying to figure out what exactly Thor could do to him. Kiss him someplace else? His neck? His chest?   
  
His—  
  
Loki blushed at the thought.  
  
“And here I thought this kind of talk was for after the wedding.”

“You started this my love. If you wish to wait for the wedding, I can have it so we’re married tomorrow.” He kissed Loki’s hand again, a teasing smile on his lips before he moved their hands back to their sides and stepped into the dining room.

It made Loki all excited to think Thor wanted to hurry the wedding just to— have him. It felt odd and warm inside to be so.. wanted. It was an alien feeling for Loki.  
  
“I started this? How?”

“I was content with the kissing, but you slipped that sneaky little tongue of yours into my mouth.” Thor whispered as they strode toward the table.

_‘Sneaky little tongue of yours’;_ Loki thought he would explode from being so red. He was going to embarrass himself in front of his future parents in law!  
  
But this could go both ways. And so Loki let go of Thor’s hand, about to go take a seat. But while walking past him, he whispered a few words. “I could slip my sneaky little tongue elsewhere.”

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand before he could get too far away, nails digging into his wrist. He was glad his parents weren’t there yet. “As soon as we’re done eating, I’ll make sure you do.” He whispered and swatted Loki’s ass for a moment before pretending nothing happened and walking to Loki’s seat, pulling it out of him.

Loki had thought he would have had time to go sit but Thor bested him to it, gripping his hand and making sure he had the last word. Damn him. Loki was all hot and bothered without knowing what to do about it.  
  
And did he just touch his ass?   
  
“You did that on purpose didn’t you,” Loki hissed before he noticed Odin and Frigga arriving from the corner of his eye.

Thor smiled sweetly, waiting for his fiancé to sit down. He took the spot next to Loki, curling their fingers together as Frigga and Odin sat across from them.

Of course he had to sit beside him. And take his hand. Making this whole process a thousand times more difficult.  
  
Odin spoke first. “I am glad to see you were in on time, my son. Shall I assume this was Loki’s doing?”

“Actually I was the one who had to drag Loki here.” Thor smiled proudly, eyes twinkling. “He got so lost in some of the books we brought back from the library.” Thor squeezed Loki’s hand gently.

“Oh I did not,” Loki replied with a small nervous chuckle. If they knew what they had exactly been doing—  
  
“I’m glad to see you took the initiative to come early, Thor. Shall we begin?” Odin demanded.

Thor smiled softly and nodded. “Yes Father.” He looked over at Loki, a bright grin crossing his lips.

Loki had thought this would be so dreadful. But it wasn’t. He felt at home already. More than anywhere else. More than his own home.   
  
Odin nodded back. “So, Loki, how do you like it here?”  
  
Loki smiled charmingly. “I like it very much, thank you. I don’t think it is possible to dislike Asgard.”

Thor smiled softly as he reached for his food. He kept his left hand on Loki’s knee, as if he needed a reminder that Loki was there. That Loki wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.  
  
“We’re glad that you like it here.” Frigga smiles kindly, looking up at Loki. “I know that you’ve showed interest in magic, I can teach you what I know.”

Loki nearly jolted up as he felt the hand on his knee. Oh, Loki was certainly not going anywhere, he felt no interest in going anywhere. He wanted to stay with Thor. He wanted to mentally slap himself for thinking that.  
  
“That would be very kind of you. I would appreciate it. I’m afraid not many in Jotunheim appreciate the art of magic.”

Thor smiled a little, giving a gentle squeeze to Loki’s knee as they ate.  
  
“Not many have the ability to. I’m sure if they did it would be a widely practiced thing.” Frigga mused.

Loki instantly swallowed hard and squirmed in his seat when he felt the squeeze. He couldn’t believe Thor was doing this with his parents across from him.  
  
“That is very true,” Loki conceded before he took a bite of the dinner.   
  
Odin smiled. “So. When would you like the ceremony to be?”

Thor bit down on his bottom lip, smiling as he started eating happily. He glanced over at Loki and tilted his head. “Yes when would we like the ceremony?” He asked Loki with a small smile.

Before? He would have said as soon as possible because he wanted to get this over with and find the ways to bring the Jotuns to Asgard and conquer it.  
  
But now? He had so many mixed feelings. And he wanted it to be soon because he _wanted_  it, and that scared him.  
  
Loki chuckled nervously. “I don’t believe it is up to me to choose,” he replied, “This is your home after all.”

Thor smiled a little bit. “We’ll have to talk it over together and decide on a date then.” He hummed and squeezed Loki’s knee gently. “Sometime soon I hope.” He admitted softly and glanced up at his parents.  
  
“After all the fuss you put up about an arranged marriage.” Frigga grinned and shook her head fondly

Loki had just assumed they would all have decided before he came but— now he had to decide? Him? He didn’t want to sound desperate so he wasn’t going to say as soon as possible.   
  
Loki felt his heart lift at what Frigga said; his cheeks turning red. Thor had not wanted this— yet now he did because of him.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t know how long it takes to plan such a ceremony, but whichever date works with you is fine with me.”

Thor smiled softly, biting his bottom lip and blushing a bit. “Mother.” He mumbled and glanced down at his food. He shook his head quickly. “Like I said we’ll figure out a date together.” He looked up at Loki.

Loki almost wished they would pick tomorrow as the date but it seemed like it would be up to them. Would Loki tell him soon? He didn’t know. He truly didn’t know. He wanted to but he didn’t want _others_ to know.  
  
Odin nodded. “In the next month, I would hope. The people are rather excited for the ceremony. Is it not everyday that there will be two men will be married in front of the throne.”

“Yes of course. I’m sure we can have the ceremony sometime within the next month. Don’t you think Loki?” Thor nudged Loki with his knee, raising one eyebrow at his silence.

Loki nearly jolted up in his seat. He was so— nervous. Did they know their son had his hand on his knee and was making him squirm?   
  
Loki moved a hand under the table and then placed his hand on Thor’s. He was about to remove it but couldn’t find it in him to remove it. Instead he thus entwined his fingers with his, his heart racing in his chest.  
  
“I’m sure that could be arranged.”

Thor beamed at him, squeezing Loki’s hand gently as he let the back of his hand rest against Loki’s knee. He felt like a child, secretly holding hands under the table. But he loved it. “Soon. Less than a month then at least.” He nodded to his parents, wiping his mouth gently with his napkin.

“Brilliant!” Odin responded as he feasted; Loki trying to eat but he couldn’t. Not when he had Thor’s hand on his knee and certainly not while thinking about all the delicious things Thor was going to do to him that night.

Thor smiled for a moment, gently moving his hand back into his own lap. “Loki you should eat. We don’t want you to get sick or anything.” He whispered to his husband to be, leaning into him. “Plus you’ll need plenty of energy tonight.” He murmured the words right against Loki’s ear.

Loki was going to die. Probably of an heart attack. If he wasn’t so good at shielding his emotions from the world and make them see only what they wanted to see he would be red from head to toe, whining from Thor removing his hand and gasping because of what he told him.  
  
But Loki did no such thing; he kept it all together he grinned in a charming manner. “How very kind of you to worry already about my health and welfare.”

Thor smirked softly. “Of course. I can’t have my future husband sick. How would that look, especially if you were perfectly healthy coming here?” He tilted his head to the side, smiling at Loki as he took a large spoonful of his food, making sure to like his lips.

Loki would almost glare at Thor if he wasn’t in the presence of his parents. Instead he just ignored him and gave his attention back to Frigga.   
  
“That would look bad, wouldn’t it,” he chuckled with her and Odin.  
  
“I’m sure we wouldn’t let that happen,” Odin responded after taking a bite of whatever animal he was eating.  
  
Loki did the same.

Thor smiled softly, focusing back on his food as the rest of his family did as well. He wiped his mouth gently, pushing his plate aside once he was finished and lifting the goblet of wine to his lips.

The meal was perfect; but despite whatever small talk they had, there was truly only one thing on Loki’s mind: Thor. Thor, and the fact that he had came here to betray him.   
  
Loki decided to ignore the second thought; he had plenty of time had he not?   
  
That said, he started squirming in his seat when Odin and Frigga left and bid their goodnights—   
  
This was it.   
  
“Am I ever going to be shown the room that has been prepared for me, or will that be unecessary?” Loki demanded to Thor.

Thor raised one eyebrow, pushing himself up from his chair. “Do you mean the room that is adjoined to mine? I thought that we were just going to share my bedroom.” He tilted his head to the side. “Unless you would like to stay in your own room...?”

Loki was teasing him. He grinned a little at how easily Thor fell for that one. He got up as well, a devious look in his eyes. “Unless my room is connected to yours, I don’t intent to use it.”

Thor stayed quiet for a moment, staring into Loki’s eyes. He grabbed Loki’s wrist, yanking his body to his own. “You’re kind of a tease you know?” He whispered before his mouth was claimed by Thor’s.

Loki didn’t quite expect him to do something of the sort here in the middle of the room where they could be caught by several people, namely even Odin and Frigga. But apparently he had underestimate Thor.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied innocently before he was surprised again by Thor, feeling his rough lips against his own. His usual rigid body melted against Thor’s, his knees feeling weak.

Thor smirked softly as Loki melted against him. He lifted Loki with ease, wrapping Loki’s legs around his waist as he made his way to their room. He kicked the door shut, smirking as he finally pulled his mouth away from Loki’s.  
  
“Are you happier now?” Thor whispered and pressed Loki up against the back of the door.

Loki was out of breath already when his lips were free, the jotun panting. He grinned a little. “When was I not?” He asked, although there were plenty of times he was not.  
  
But that was before.

Thor smiled softly and stroked his fingers along Loki’s jaw. “I dunno.” He whispered. “Earlier today, before you got here I’m sure.” He teased.

Loki norted. “Oh and why is that?”He asked smugly. “Because you weren’t there I suppose?” He teased right back.

“Obviously.” He teased and kissed his cheek gently. “I love you.” He whispered and nipped at his bottom lip.

Loki’s smug expression fell instantly the way he whispered those three words.  
  
Three words that he had never been told. _Never._ Not even by his own father.  
  
Loki stared him, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. He couldn’t— No. He didn’t even know him. Barely, if anything.  He put his hand on his chest to gently push him away. He looked down; completely unable to face him. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little early for that?” Loki asked with a forced chuckle, his body _trembling_.


	5. Falling deeper

Thor stared at him for a moment, biting his bottom lip and pulling back slowly. “Sorry...” he breathed and set Loki down gently. He had no clue what had come over him, blurting those words like that.  
  
“I... um sorry.” Thor murmured and shook his head a little, taking a step back.

Loki was frowning now; honestly he didn’t know what to do or say. Thor _loved_ him? It was not possible. If he knew who Loki really was. What he truly looked it. He would not love him.  
  
Because no one would love him.  
  
“No,” he replied. “ _I_ am sorry. I’ve just never heard— those words before. I don’t know how to react.” That was half the truth. But he wasn’t going to disclose the rest.

Thor shook his head quickly. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have... um sorry.” He muttered again, running his fingers through his hair and moving toward the bed.

Loki didn’t know what to do. This was so unfair. His heart told him to go for it, but his head told him otherwise; both because of his father and because of the fact that Thor loved only what Loki was allowing him to see. An illusion, if you will. So in the end, he was going to get his heart broken. Both will.  
  
He nonetheless sat down beside Thor; he had no intention of going back to his room now, it would just be cruel to them both. Plus, he felt like if he left it would leave their relationship bruised for a long time.  
  
“I’ve never been loved, Thor,” he confessed. “I’ve never been kissed before, never been held— I come from a world where everyone, everything is ice cold,” he explained before he took his hand in his. “But you... You’re warmer than anything, anyone I’ve ever encountered. I’m just not used to it yet.”

Thor stayed silent, feeling like such a fool as he curled his fingers in on themselves. He had always thought with his heart first instead of his head. And now that had him saying stupid things like ‘I love you’ to someone he barely even knew.  
  
But he did. He had liked Loki so much the first time he had come to Asgard and had been devastated when Loki’s father had demanded to have his son back. And now... now they were to be married and Thor thought it to be the perfect opportunity to divulge his feelings. Sadly he was mistaken.  
  
He blinked slowly as Loki took his hand, not trusting his voice as he swallow softly.

Of course, in Loki’s mind, Thor was telling a perfect stranger— but Thor had known Loki for much longer, even if it was just in memories. Thor knew parts of Loki that Loki didn’t even know himself because those memories were taken away from him.   
  
Loki felt bad to have reacted in such a manner, what would he have given to be able to smile fondly and just say it back? But his ice cold heart wouldn’t let him accept anyone’s love. Because he didn’t know how.  
  
Loki said nothing for a while because Thor didn’t respond.  
  
“Would you prefer if... I went to my room...?” He didn’t want to but preferred to ask shall Thor want him to.

“No.” Thor said immediately, glancing up at Loki and shaking his head. “No of course not.” He swallowed and brushed his fingers through his hair for a moment, considering what he wanted to say. He didn’t want Loki to leave. Of course not.  
  
“No of course not. Let’s just go to bed.” He whispered and glanced up at Loki. “Tomorrow will be longer than today, of that I have no doubt.” He murmured, brushing back a few strands of hair.

The fact that he said ‘no of course not’ made Loki smirk a little. “Just one more no and I’ll believe you,” he teased him a little.  
  
 _‘Just got to bed?’_ Loki thought. _‘What about all the things you were going to do to me?’_ Right, he was not going to sound desperate and ask that.  
  
Loki thus nodded. “What am I to change into?" 

Thor stood up, moving over to his dresser and grabbing an old shirt and lounge pants. “Would these suffice for the night? We can go into the shopping district and buy you some things tomorrow if you would like.” He whispered

Loki rose a brow in confusion. “What are these?” He had of course never seemed that type of clothes.

“They’re..... lounge clothes? I received them once on a visit to Midgard from a friend.”

“Lounge clothes?” He asked with a brow still raised, he knew not what that was clearly. “Midgard? You went to Midgard?”

“Yes its what Midgardians sleep in.” Thor shrugged slightly and set the clothes down on the bed. “A few years back yes.”

"Oh," Loki said as he stared at the piece of clothing. How odd. It did seem comfortable however. He had no clue how on Earth he was going to look in that, and it made him _very_ nervous. Plus, where was he supposed to change? Using his magic he began changing, making it seem like he was wearing the very same thing; simply so that Thor wouldn't see him...well, naked. He was not ready for this, come to think of it. Not ready at all.  And so when he was done, he instantly lifted the illusion, letting himself appear with the midgardians clothes. He looked down at him, hoping to all the gods that he didn't look like a big fool.

Thor smiled softly as he waited. He knew Loki must have used his magic because the next second he was in the clothes from Midgard. He bit his lip, smiling softly. “They look good on you.” He whispered, placing his hand on Loki’s hip. The fact that Loki didn’t want to actually change in front of him told him that he was glad they had stop. Loki wasn’t ready for this so Thor would wait.  
  
“Let’s sleep.”

Sleep in the same bed as someone else... Loki couldn't even know how he was going to manage that. He liked to have this own space after all, didn't he? But-- it would take some getting used to.   
  
He nodded before he went to settle himself on the bed, his back facing Thor. He remained like this for a moment, before he spoke up once more.   
  
"Are you sleeping?" The jotun whispered.

hor smiled softly, settling himself in on the other side of the bed from Loki. He tucked his arm underneath one of the pillows as he let his eyes flutter shut, doing his best to sleep. But instead he rolled over, watching Loki’s back.  
  
“No... can you not sleep either?” He whispered.

_‘Clearly not if I’m talking to you,’ L_ oki thought to himself but did not share the words; he didn’t want to sound... well, rude.  
  
He thus slowly turned over , finding Thor facing him. He blushed a little; he felt like an actual child.  
  
“No,” he replied, a fond smile starting to curve his lips.

Thor gently curled one arm around Loki’s waist, keeping his distance as they lay together but still keeping Loki close. He smiled softly, stroking a gentle thumb along Loki’s lower back.  
  
“We should sleep,” Thor murmured and leaned in, kissing Loki’s forehead gently.

Loki inched a little closer to him, resting his hand on the pillow as he watched Thor. His heartbeat raced when he curled his arms around him; yeah, like _that_  would help him sleep.  
  
He leaned into the forehead kiss, inching a little closer again.   
  
“What if I don’t want to?”

Thor’s heart thundered in his chest, staring down at Loki. He pulled Loki slowly against his chest, fingers stroking gently along his spine.  
  
“Really...? What would you  _want_  to do then?” Thor whispered in a low tone.

“I don’t know..” Loki began. Okay so he knew. But he wasn’t going to just ask, come on. He shyly thus then leaned forward, his icy hues gazing at his lips, then his eyes, then his lips again before his eyes slipped closed and he pressed his lips up against his.

_‘Such a liar...’_ Thor wanted to murmur as he pulled Loki gently against him. They kissed softly, tilting his head the opposite direction of Loki’s so they could kiss properly.  
  
What did he expect? Loki was the god of Mischief and Lies.  
  
Loki softly brought a hand to Thor’s cheek, lifting himself up a little as he kissed him, inching closer all the more. He left out a soft groan against his lips, followed by a content sound, as his tongue soon explored Thor’s rough lips.  
  
Thor hummed quietly in reply, holding Loki flush against his body. He kept his arm firmly around Loki’s waist, groaning a bit as that tender tongue started its exploration. He opened his mouth slowly, twisting his tongue with Loki’s.  


Loki lifted himself up even more to get more access. He moaned when Thor’s tongue twisted with his. The Jotun couldn’t believe that nearly 24 hours prior he was alone in an cold bed. And now? He was very very far from that. He moved a hand up to Thor’s hair, his fingers moving through his blonde locks.

Thor groaned softly, pulling Loki gently onto his lap. He pressed their bodies together as they kiss. He couldn’t help himself as he ground slowly against Loki, sucking Loki’s tongue into his mouth as they moved easily together.

By all the gods. Had Loki known this felt so good, he would have moved to Asgard long ago. He easily straddled him, his long unruly hair brushing against Thor’s cheeks. He tugged a little at Thor’s hair, moaning again into his mouth when he sucked on his tongue and grinded himself against Loki. He kissed him until he was out of breath. He then pulled away, breathing heavily as he looked down at Thor.  
  
Thor reached up, fisting his fingers in Loki’s hair and tugging on it so that he could angle Loki’s mouth anyway he wanted. He stared up at Loki when he pulled away, fingers still fisted in his hair. “Is that.... was that okay?” He breathed out, not wanting to push his future husband.  


“I daresay better than okay,” Loki replied with a slight chuckle, staying atop of Thor while looking into his eyes. He moved his hand from his blonde locks to his cheek, his fingers barely brushing against his beard.    
  
_‘How am I ever going to betray you?’_

Thor grinned for a moment, staring up at Loki with such love in his eyes. He hummed quietly and nuzzled the palm of Loki’s hand, eyes slipping shut for a moment.  
  
“What?” Thor blinked in confusion.

Did he speak outloud? No! Loki widened his eyes in horror, hoping to all the gods he didn’t.   
  
_‘Think, quick’_  
  
“What? Nothing,” he mumbled, “Kiss me again,” he demanded quickly before Thor could speak any more. In fact, he then leaned forward and crashed his lips upon his.  
  
Thor groaned softly, immediately distracted by Loki’s lips on his own. He kissed him sweetly, tracing his tongue along Loki’s mouth as he body arched eagerly.  


Loki was so desperate for him to not remind himself what he had just said, what he had just /blurted out/. He kissed him hard, harder than before. He opened his mouth but this time slipped his tongue in Thor’s mouth. He brought his hand down his cheek onto Thor’s chest, slowly feeling his muscles outlined despite his clothes.

Thor panted softly against Loki’s mouth. His cock stirred underneath his clothes as he gripped onto Loki’s hips. “L-Loki...” he growled slightly.

Loki felt that. Oh, he felt that alright. The feeling of Thor hardening under him went straight to his groin. He pulled away as he was out of breath, a grin curving his lips as he looked down at Thor. “Yes, dear?” He asked innocently.

“Do not test me right now.” He whispered, lifting Loki and setting him down on the bed. His eyes were heated, staring at his husband to be with such love.

“Or what?” Loki responded in between heavy breaths. He clicked his tongue then, feeling far more confident because he was feeling Thor’s erection against his ass. He was _arousing_ him. That thought sent chills down his spine.  


“I thought you said you were not ready for this.” Thor raised one eyebrow and stared at Loki.

Loki was not. Not because he didn’t want this though; but more in the sense that he would most likely _never_ be truly ready. Not in the sense that he wasn’t ready now and wanted to wait for later.

“I changed my mind,” Loki replied after a pant, his chest heaving.

Thor stayed quiet for a moment, shaking his head slightly. “No.... you don’t change your mind that fast about something.” He cupped Loki’s cheeks and stared into his eyes.

“Because you’re an expert on me now?” Loki rose a brow before he took Thor’s hand on his cheek and then brought it to his own erection; just him touching it sent jolts of electricity down Loki’s spine. He had never been _this_ hard before, it was overwhelming, making him think so ... unclearly. Perhaps why he had blurted out those words before.

Thor growled for a moment, biting down on his lips. He rolled them over, pinning Loki to the bed and kissing him roughly.

Loki gapsed a little when he was suddenly pinned to the bed. He grinned before Thor got to kiss him, the brunette instantly kissing him back.

Thor yanked the pants off, tossing them aside as his mouth ravaged Loki’s. He dug his nails into Loki’s hips, grinding down slowly.

Loki gasped when he yanked his pants away, suddenly feeling so exposed. He blushed profusely, groaning against Thor’s lips until he pushed him away a little, gripping his shoulders. “Wait,” he paused, “Too fast,” he pointed out; this _was_ his first time after all.

Thor swallowed softly and nodded, smoothing his hands down Loki’s hips and over those pale thighs. “Sorry...” He whispered with a shy smile. He leaned in, kissing Loki gently as his fingers kneaded Loki’s thighs. “You look so gorgeous I couldn’t resist....” He whispered.

Those words— it made him blush all the more. He looked away for a second because he felt so _embarrassed_ , before he decided to remove his shirt, leaving him to be completely naked before Thor. He couldn’t believe this.

He then fumbled with Thor’s shirt before removing it; it was only fair.

His eyes fell onto his naked chest; one he had seen earlier but this time he could touch and oh my god. His slender fingers roamed around every outline, every curve. Loki then flicked his wrist and used his magic to have more lighting in the room; he wanted to proprely see him.

His _husband_ to be.

“I’m good now.”

Thor stared down at Loki, drinking in the sight of pale flesh, the way that Loki’s collarbones jutted out slightly. He licked his lips, leaning forward and kissing along his left collarbone. He sucked softly on the pale flesh, fingers still massaging Loki’s thighs as he kissed downward. He wanted to get Loki worked up first before fucking him into their bed.

Loki bit down his lip, trying to keep himself from making any embarrassing sounds. But Thor made his body feel on fire. And Loki craved for more. He fisted Thor’s hair, closing his eyes. His teeth finally releasing his lip, a moan soon making itself known.

Thor hummed in approval, loving how Loki moaned for him. He dug his nails into Loki’s thighs, spreading them further as he continued to kiss downward. One hand moved and wrapped around Loki’s shaft, stroking him slowly.

Loki moaned and gasped once Thor wrapped his hand around his shaft, leaning against the pillow as his eyes snapped open. He instinctively moved his hips up into Thor’s hand, Loki watching him kiss down his pale chest, Thor’s blonde locks falling upon his skin, tickling him ever so slightly. _‘More’_ was all he could think about.

  
Thor smiled softly as Loki bucked against his hand. He continued to stroke Loki’s cock slowly, licking his lips and humming a bit. He kissed along Loki’s thigh, sucking on the skin and leaving a mark.

“It feels so good... Thor.”

This will feel better my love... trust me.” He whispered before slowly wrapping his lips around Loki’s tip, sucking softly.

Better? What could possibly feel better than that?

Loki was answered soon enough, his whole body arching up when Thor’s mouth wrapped itself around his erection.

“By all the gods..” He whispered, unable to believe just how good it felt.

He tentatively pushed a little on Thor’s head, his fingers still tangled up in his blonde locks.

Thor hummed in approval when Loki’s hand fisted in his hair. His eyes flicked toward his husband to be, sucking just on his tip before his head was pushed down.

Loki thought he would blush from head to toe when he saw Thor look up at him. He felt so exposed, with Thor looking up at him with those lustful eyes with his shaft in his mouth.

Loki looked away because he felt so embarrassed, biting down his lip trying to prevent any sound.

Thor pulled back gently, kissing Loki’s thigh. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” He whispered and kissed along Loki’s shaft, humming at the taste. “I want to hear you Loki please.”

_‘By all the gods does he know what he’s doing to me?’_ Loki was embarrassed of himself really. So easily letting himself fall for this Asgardian he was meant to hate.

“How could I not be embarrassed? I am practically at your mercy..”

Thor smiled softly and pushed himself up, looking into Loki’s eyes. “It’s okay to be a little vulnerable Loki...” he stroked his fingers along Loki’s cheek. “Trust me.”

Loki wasn’t used to being vulnerable after all. Wasn’t used to trust others. Everyone knows you can’t trust a Jotun.

He placed his hand over Thor’s, feeling his welcoming warmth. “I trust you,” he replied as his icy hues looked up into his bright ones.

Thor’s heart pounded in his chest. _‘I love you.’_ He stared down at Loki, kissing him once more before settling between his legs and starting to suck slowly on his length.

Loki moaned when Thor kissed him again, Loki squeezing Thor’s hand a little, letting out a small whine when he pulled away. But he was not disappointed when he saw where he was going next. He moaned instantly, not stopping himself this time. “Harder— please,” he demanded, rutting up his hips in the desperate attempt to have more of his shaft in his lover’s mouth.

Thor moaned softly and nodded in reply to Loki, sucking harder and bobbing his head quickly on Loki’s cock. He swirled his tongue around Loki’s tip, humming softly.

“More,” Loki demanded as he moved his hand back on Thor’s head, pushing his head down on his cock. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, arching his back as he thrusted his hips up. “Ooh Thor,” he moaned, breathing heavily. “It’s— so good,” Small pant, “What you’re doing,” Another small pant, “Fuck. Your tongue—“ he moaned again.

Thor smirked softly, flicking his tongue over Loki’s slit before he took Loki’s cock deeper inside of his throat, bobbing his head quickly and eagerly.

Loki whined when Thor moved his mouth away from his erection, but gasped when he felt his tongue elsewhere. He needed his tongue in more than one place now.

“T-thor,” he mumbled in between moans. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but— He yanked his head off his cock with needy eyes. “Lick— me again.”

Thor hummed softly, staring up at Loki. “Lick you.... where my love? Your cock? I was doing that?” He smiled devilishly, licking his lips teasingly.

Loki glared when Thor teased him. He was not going to just say it— _‘Please Thor lick my asshole’_ , yeah no those words would not come out of his mouth.

“Don’t make me stab you.”

Thor laughed happily, humming and stroking Loki slowly. “I won’t do it until you ask nicely my dearest husband.”

“Not your husband yet,” Loki pointed out. He couldn’t believe Thor had him sprawled out like a slut for him and he was _laughing._

_‘I will really stab him’_

“Do not mock me.”

Thor smiled sweetly and leaned down, placing his mouth against Loki’s ass and flicking his tongue along the rim of Loki’s asshole.

_‘Finally’._

Loki spread his legs all the more for him despite himself, his body reacting to the pleasure despite his stubbornness to keep it together. “Good boy..” He responded with a moan, not realizing the words that had slipped past his lips so easily until it was too late, and Loki widened his eyes and became a blushing mess.

“Mmm kinky my love.” Thor’s smirk only widened as he pushed his tongue into Loki’s ass, lapping gently and sucking on the flesh.

Well at least it was well recieved. Loki moaned as he pushed his ass forward, moaning and groaning as Thor worked him up. He felt so edge—

He needed more. He watched Thor go for a moment, waiting to see if he was going to do it by himself.

Thor hummed softly, stroking Loki quickly as he licked inside of his lover’s ass. He kept his face buried between Loki’s legs, sighing happily.

Loki grew impatient. He gently tugged at Thor’s hair, clearing his throat. “Thor— Thor,” he gulped.

Thor pulled away, slightly dazed and happy. “Yes my love?”

He looked at him with need. Then gazed at Thor’s erection. Then back up into his blue eyes. He wasn’t going to exactly say ‘fuck me’. How unelegant.

“I want you.”

Thor swallowed roughly, pushing himself up. “I don’t... I don’t want to hurt you... we have to stretch you out a bit more baby..”

Loki was too impatient for that. “I don’t care,”he replied as he moved his hand from his hair to his cheek, cupping it softly. “I need you, Thor. Inside me. Now.”

Thor looked at him, genuine worry in his eyes. “If I hurt you baby...” he gripped Loki’s hips gently, pushing his cock against Loki’s ass.

“I’ll forgive you,” Loki responded instantly. After all, he asked for this didn’t he? He needed this. He felt like he would squirm out of impatience if he didn’t start getting fucked now.

He moaned when he felt Thor’s cock against his now wet ass. “I’m not going to break, Thor.” He was a frost giant. He could take a little pain.

Thor licked his lips, staring down at Loki’s waiting hole. “Okay my love.” He murmured and pushed himself in slowly, watching as Loki’s ass swallowed his shaft.

“Look at me,” Loki instantly demanded; it was embarrassing enough to have him get _fucked_ — he didn’t want Thor to watch his cock disappear in Loki’s tight ass, clenching on the shaft as he dug his nails in Thor’s biceps.

Thor growled softly, biting down on his bottom lip as glanced up at Loki. “So demanding...” He purred and thrust slowly into Loki.

“Get used to it,” Loki replied in a sassy manner; after all it was true he would get used to it, they were soon to be married. He dug his nails deeper and groaned hard. “Fuck.”

Thor chuckled softly, wrapping his fingers around Loki’s shaft as he thrust firmly inside of his husband to be. He licked his lips gently, growling softly as he thrust harder inside of Loki.

Loki arched his back, his head resting against the pillow a he slowly removed his grip from Thor, bringing his hand to the bedsheets. He curled his hands into fists, letting his body react to everything Thor was doing to him. It was hurting him, yes, but in a good. Loki found it embarrassing as hell, he couldn't even begin to describe it.

Thor grunted softly, licking his lips and thrusting slowly into Loki. “Fuck Baby....” he breathed out. “So tight for me....” He licked Loki’s neck, sucking a harsh mark on his skin.

Of course he was. Loki breathed heavily, barely able to reply. "You can go...deeper," he demanded, knuckles becoming white with how much he was fisting the bedsheets. But he didn't care. He wanted more. So much more.

Oh, Loki was falling in too deep.

 

 

 

 


	6. Dalliances

Thor groaned softly, nails digging into his future husband’s hips. “Deeper? You’re sure?” He whispered, thrusting slowly and working himself inside of Loki.

'Why else would I have said it?' Duh. His actual response was less rude than his thought in the end. "Yes, Thor, I'm sure," he replied as he moved his head up to look at him. "Please."

Thor leaned in, sucking a harsh mark on Loki’s jaw before he thrust firmly inside of him. He continued to thrust until his cock was buried inside of Loki’s ass and he growled at the tight fit.

When he finally filled him up completely, Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and held onto him. He bit down his lip, trying not to groan in pain. But then his gaze lifted up to look at Thor. He let go of his lower lip instantly, his icy hues gazing right into Thor's bright ones, the Jotun losing himself in the gaze, the embrace, the intimacy. He never had that with anyone after all. And never dreamed of it. But this? This was like coming up for air, without even knowing you were needing it.

Thor stared down at him, his heart pausing in his chest. He couldn’t help but admire how Loki looked underneath him. He moved one hand to Loki’s jaw, cupping it. He leaned in, kissing Loki sweetly and thrusting his hips firmly.

The Jotun easily kissed him back, his slender fingers soon moving up Thor's neck and into his long blonde locks, his mouth moving in sync with his. He moaned loudly against his lips, rutting his hips up a little to meet Thor's thrusts.

Thor moaned softly, thrusting a bit harder and kidding him roughly. “Fuck baby...” he gripped onto Loki’s hips, thrusting harder and deeper with each breath.

As Thor stretched him out with deep and rough thrusts, Loki whimpered beneath him. He clenched around him, using his magic to even relax. He wanted to slap himself for the thought he had of clenching harder just so it would _hurt_ and he would  _feel it._  
  
"Harder."

Thor snapped his hips forward, thrusting roughly into Loki. He loved the tight heat that Loki’s ass offered to him, growling softly and thrusting faster so that his cock brushed against Loki’s prostate.

“Oh, oh,  _oh_ ," Loki moaned when Thor’s cock brushed against a spot that just made him see stars. He couldn’t understand what it was, didn’t know what it was, but all he knew was that it was even better than anything else. He didn’t even care if he sounded embarrassing anymore because fuck, was that good. “Harder,” he demanded. “Please, Thor, faster, harder, I need more, fuck,” he moaned as he thrust his hips against him almost desperately.

Thor smirked darkly, staring at Loki with such love in his eyes. He snapped his hips forward, pounding into Loki relentlessly. He dug his nails into Loki’s hips, groaning loudly.

Loki thought he was going to become insane. He lost control over his body, his mind; all of it just wanted one thing: _Thor_. He couldn't think of anything else. Not the wedding. Not the plot. Not the schemes. Not the betrayal. Nothing, but Thor, pounding inside of him like there was no tomorrow. "I think-- I think I'm going to cum," Loki moaned in between heavy breaths, his heart stammering against his chest.

Thor reached between them, stroking Loki quickly and in time with his own thrusts. He licked along Loki’s collarbone, sucking hard on the flesh. He could feel his own release coiling in his stomach. He wanted Loki to cum first though. This was more about Loki than about Thor. He wanted him to know how good everything felt. “Cum for me while I’m _inside_ you.” He whispered.

Loki hadn't even needed stimulation for his own erection the moment he was penetrated by Thor; but it wasn't like he was going to whine now that Thor wrapped his strong hand around his shaft. His toes curled, his back arched as his hips thrust against his cock and up into his hand as well, loud moans erupting in the room. "T-Thor I'm--" he began, about to say it was coming, but his body was quicker than his mouth was. The Jotun came apart, crying out and whimpering, as he squirted his release all on Thor's hand and stomach.

Thor growled in pleasure as Loki clenched and came against him. He panted softly and licked his lips, thrusting harder and deeper with each breath. He dug his nails into Loki’s hips, crying out as he came deep inside of Loki. He grunted softly, licking his lips as his cock spurted his load inside of his husband to be.

Loki tried catching his breath, yet another wave of pleasure washed over him when Thor spilled his release inside him. The Jotun laid his back and head on the bed, now realizing just how much he had arched up. He grinned as he looked at Thor, part of him really unable to believe what they had done. Of course he had thought it would have to happen at some point in the marriage and Loki would have done it despite not wanting to but now? He had willingly participated in this. More than that, actually; he had wanted it. Begged for it. And they weren't even married yet.  
  
Oh, Loki was so screwed.

Thor buried his face in Loki’s neck, licking and sucking on his skin gently. “Are you... okay?” He whispered, voice full of concern. This had been Loki’s first time and Thor wasn’t exactly gentle.

Was he okay? He was more than okay; so much more than okay. He nodded before he lifted Thor's chin to make him look down at him. He leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, before he responded properly. "It was perfect."

Thor’s heart fluttered as he leaned in, kissing him gently. “Good... good.” He murmured and stroked Loki’s cheek.

His body wanted to sleep now, but Loki didn't want to. He wanted to just keep looking at Thor, gazing at him lovingly and forget everything else around them.

"More than good," he rectified with a fond smile.

Thor chuckled softly, slowly pulling himself from Loki’s tight heat. He licked his lips, kissing along Loki’s jaw.

Loki whined a little when Thor pulled out of him, but didn't comment on it; he didn't want to sound so... _needy_. "Next time..." He began speaking, biting down his lip a little before he spoke up again. "Maybe I can take you?"

Thor shivered at the thought, licking his lips. “I think that can be arranged.” He kissed Loki’s cheek, moving so he lay beside his husband to be.

Loki turned on his side before he faced Thor, laying back with both content and satisfaction. He watched Thor, or rather, admired him. “Are we supposed to sleep now....?”

Thor chuckled softly and nodded. “Yes I think sleep would be a good idea right now.” He whispered.

Loki didn’t know how this usually went clearly. He thus nodded and waited a moment before he inched closer to Thor.

Thor curled his arms around Loki’s waist, kissing Loki’s jaw gently and snuggling up against him.

He blushed a little when he was pulled closer; this had been what he wanted after all. He wrapped his arm around Thor as well, looking up at him. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

“Goodnight.” Thor whispered and kissed Loki’s temple, letting his eyes flutter shut. He fell asleep with Loki, holding him close and sighing happily.

Loki slept like a baby. Possibly the best night’s sleep he had in months. He had been feeling more and more anxious in the past weeks because of this engagement, and now realized he had lost sleep over nothing. To say he thought it would be awful.  
  
_'What will be awful will be betraying Thor,'_ Loki reminded himself. When he woke up, Thor was still sound asleep, and Loki watched him, peacefully. He was so beautiful. Breath-taking, truly. Loki knew many people must have wanted to be in his place.  
  
After a while however, words of yesterday came back into his mind about how everyone acted like he had been here before. He thus got out of bed quietly and went to dress himself up before he headed out to the library, seeking answers.

Thor slept with such ease, holding Loki against his chest and stroking gentle fingers down his back. He couldn’t help the grin on his lips. He just wanted to stay in bed all day with Loki.  
  
He blinked blearily, rolling over and reaching out for his hus band to be. Only to find Loki wasn’t there. He yawned and stared at the now cold spot that Loki has occupied.  
  
“Where did he run off to so early...?” He groaned and pushed himself out of bed, getting dressed slowly before the thought dawned on him. “Library. Of course.”

Loki was irritated. Nothing he could find in the library so far clued him on what had happened. In a fit of anger, he ended up throwing books away, on the ground. Knowing well this would not truly change anything in the end. Alas, his rage sometimes got the best of him.

Thor raised one eyebrow as he moved into the library, hearing the commotion in the usually quiet place. He followed the noise, seeing the books scattered around Loki.  
  
“Something wrong?” He asked in confusion. “I’m surprised you threw the books. You were always so gentle with them when you were here.”

Something wrong? He didn’t remember a _very_ important part of his past! Of course Loki couldn’t exactly tell Thor that now, or else he’ll wonder why on Asgard did he hide the truth from him the day before. He could not have Thor doubt him in any way. It would ruin the whole—  
  
The whole purpose of him being here.

Right.

He wondered what his father would say if he knew that instead of spending the night finding more information about the castle and its entry points he had been busy getting _fucked_ by Thor.  

He used his magic to move the books back up. “My apologies, it was very rude of me. I was trying to put them all in a neat pile using my magic but I got distracted by own mind.”  
  
As if? Oh well; Thor did not know the extent of his magic. Couldn’t know Loki was efficient enough to work under pressure or whatever distraction.

Thor kept one eyebrow raised, staying quiet. He wasn’t so sure about what Loki said. He had seen his mother do multiple things with her magic when she was distracted and he was sure that Loki was at the same level of intellect that she had been at the time. But it really wasn’t any of his business so he shrugged it off, leaning down to help pick up the few books left.  
  
“I came to see if you would like breakfast. I can have it delivered to our room or we could eat in the dining hall with my family.”

_'What a terrible lie,'_ he thought to himself, _'You could have done better.'_  
  
But, ever since he had set foot on Asgard, it felt like he was losing his touch. He was more genuine with Thor than he had ever been with anyone, especially his father. It was an odd feeling, to say the very least.  
  
“We can do as you please, Thor.”

Thor hummed softly and tilted his head to the side. “But I would like to do what you want.” He murmured. “So which would you like?”

Loki was in such a mood; he needed to know the _truth_ , not to go eat breakfast and certainly not with Odin and Frigga—  
  
Wait. Perhaps Frigga could clue him in? His eyes lit up.  
  
“I believe it would be safer for us to go eat with the Allfather and your mother,” he said before he finished tucking away the last book before closing the distance between them. “Otherwise I would most likely disregard the food and have you instead.”

Thor smirked softly and placed his hands on Loki’s hips. “Oh really?” He backed him gently up against the bookshelf, humming quietly.

Loki had said those words because 1) it would flow nicely 2) it wouldn’t sound like he didn’t want to be alone with Thor.  
  
Though when Thor back him up against the bookshelf, his body felt as if it were on fire just like the day before. Trapped in between books and his husband to be, Loki’s mouth hung half opened.  
  
“I— Yes, really.”

Thor hummed and traced his fingers along Loki’s jaw for a moment. “Then we should get to breakfast, shouldn’t we?” He whispered.

'No. Kiss m instead.'  
  
God, was Loki bothered by these feelings that made him feel so good in all the right places.  
  
“Of course.”

No. Kiss me instead.’  
  
God, was Loki bothered by these feelings that made him feel so good in all the right places.  
  
“Of course.”

Loki moaned when Thor kissed him. Of course he kissed him back, but he had also wanted to stab himself with how his body betrayed his mind. His cheeks were red for a moment, long enough for Thor to notice, before he used his magic to hide it.  
  
“You have me trapped against a bookshelf, Thor,” he pointed out.

_"You have magic. You could move me if you so pleased.” Thor smirked at his husband to be, kissing his cheek gently and humming before stepping back._

"I didn’t realize you wanted me to use my magic against you,” he replied with a brow raised. He also hadn’t exactly wanted Thor to go. His body betrayed him again and the moment he pulled away he grabbed his armor and pulled him closer before his hands moved to Thor’s cheeks, cupping his face prior to kissing him hard, humming into the kiss. He pulled away with a satisfied and smug smirk curling his lips.  
  
“Now we can go.”

Thor groaned softly, his mouth opening eagerly for Loki’s kiss before his husband to be was pulling back. His eyes were heated. How was he supposed to go to breakfast now?  
  
“You’re insufferable. I should bend you over and spank you for such teasing.” He dug his nails into Loki’s hips.

_Loki’s eyes widened at that; his whole body suddenly on fire once more, his cheeks _burning__ as they turned into a shade of crimson, something Loki did not bother to hide this time.  
  
Why did it sound so... appealing? His heart was racing, Thor's words went straight to his groin and he could not understand for the life of him why he was so tempted by being spanked by a grown man.  
  
“H-here?”

_Thor stared at Loki, smirking softly and shaking his head. He hummed and slid his hand slowly down to Loki’s ass, cupping one cheek gently in his hand. “Here.” He said firmly, leaning into Loki and kissing his neck. “Right now. Where anyone could see.”_

Loki probably became red from head to toe. Shit. He swallowed hard and leaned into Thor, heart stammering against his chest. Part of him wanted to beg him to do it, but he would obviously not do that.  
  
“You’re filthy,” he moaned a little, tilting his head to allow Thor more of his neck, moving his hands on his shoulders, gripping them.

Thor hummed softly, sucking gently at the skin of Loki’s neck. “Says you. Who is completely hard against me.” He whispered and flicked his tongue over the shell of Loki’s ear.  
  
They would not be meeting his parents for breakfast. No. Maybe lunch? But Thor couldn’t take his hands off Loki.

Thor had noticed that? Loki nearly growled. He gripped onto him harder, ashamed of how aroused he was and ashamed of how easily distracted he was by Thor. He was forgetting breakfast, forgetting his research, forgetting his own _father_ at the sound of a promise made by Thor.  
  
“You are to blame for that...” He whispered in a husky tone, licking over dry lips.

Thor hummed softly, grinding himself slowly up against Loki and keeping him pinned against the bookshelf. “Oh I know. And you’re to blame for this.” He whispered and sucked hard on Loki’s ear.  
  
He pulled away slowly, staring at Loki and licking his lips. He pulled out one of the chairs, sitting down and patting his lap. “Come here.”

Loki’s eyes rolled at the back of his head because of how aroused he was just from _this_ ; he was hearing indistinctive chatter from other alleys north of the library and perhaps the fact that people was there made him all the more excited. Oh, but it was so wrong.   
  
He stared with eyes wide as saucers as Thor patted his lap. He panicked a little; what if Odin or Frigga were to come?  
  
“Thor—“ He whispered, moving closer but _not_ sitting on his lap. “I don’t think this is a good idea—“ 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, his eyes flashing. “Bend over my lap Loki. I won’t ask.” He whispered and dug his nails into Loki’s hip. “Now.” He said in an even more firm tone.

Loki was embarrassingly hard and he stared at Thor, hoping one day to have this much confidence to say something of the sort (oh, he will). He blinked, mouth half open, trying to think of anything to say back to him, but he found nothing, which astounded him. Then again, it only really meant he must truly want this. How embarrassing.   
  
“And if I don’t?” He asked, thanking all the gods out there he still had something in him that made him look not so _weak_ in front of Thor. Even if, really, he was.

“Then I’ll get up. And I’ll go to breakfast without you. And I won’t see you until tonight.” He said in a quiet tone, staring at Loki with serious eyes. “I won’t  _touch_ you until tonight.” He whispered.

On one hand, if he did that, he could spend the rest of the day trying to figure out what he couldn’t remember. And, he would probably get more spankings that night. For ‘misbehavior'. Oh, Loki was bad. But, he could certainly delay gratification. He wasn’t so sure Thor could, however. ‘Won’t see you until tonight,’ Pft. Loki saw that as a challenge.  
  
“I don’t think you’re going to be able to resist for that long.”

Thor hummed softly and stood up. “I’ll see you at dinner then.” He gave Loki a sweet smile and made his way out of the library. He didn’t touch Loki. No. He didn’t need to.


End file.
